Constant Box: Kane's Story
by Pixelized Pikale and Company
Summary: A spin-off from MaverickKayPrime's "Constant Box", this follows the events of when Kane Malso visited Fudan City. Takes place with the events around Chapter(s) 17-18 for the first part, then to Chapters(s) 31-32. Focuses on Kane's side of the story.


**Some of you quite possibly know of the** _**amazing **_**story "Constant Box", written by my friend MaverickKayPrime. I had an OC in his story, and I decided to elaborate on the four chapters that Kane Malso was in. This will be in his perspective, but I may end up getting helped by Mavey at some points. I guess I should begin, then!**

Kane stepped off the train, examining his surroundings. It was just your average massive city, really, with the main financial area being made up of a condense assortment of skyscrapers, and for some reason, quite popular as well. As you go out from the center, the buildings get smaller and more spread out, with the residential areas being on the edges of the city. However, he wasn't here to look around. Wrapping his jacket tighter around himself, he slipped through the crowds with ease as if he wasn't even there. It's helpful when everyone unintentionally ignores you.

Exiting the station, he passed down some roads and eventually found himself at the city's edge. A forest-y path led out, and a sign was posted to the side naming the route number, just like every other route out there. However, there was an extremely small sign directly under the main sign, reading "Welcome to the Constant Box, where we not only take care of your Pokemon and theirneeds, but also you and _your_ needs. And we'll do the best we can. Promise." Noting the fact that they used the word 'and' to start a sentence, Kane was quickly moving down the path, ignoring the teenager who seemed to be leading a trail of children behind him. Pulling his PokeNav from his satchel around his waist, he saw his destination on the map: A seemingly deserted mansion in the middle of the woods.

It may be odd to you that someone who has never been to the Hako region at all may find interest in some abandoned old building. Well, Kane isn't your usual 'someone'. He had traveled across the Hoenn region as an outlaw while taking down terrorists (That damned Ruby got the credit for that) and stopping huge Legendary Pokemon from rampaging (He let Sapphire and Wally take credit for that one) and taking down the Hoenn League in less than a month, went to the Unova region and took on the Elite Four (got trained by Alder while there), and even helped out when Reversal Mountain erupted (He saved loads of people and pokemon with the help of the Unova League). Why? Because he wants to be the strongest trainer alive. Lately, though, regions seemed to had stopped being in extreme crisis, and no one had recently challenged Kane to a battle. Therefore, he decided to leave the familiar areas and go on a trip across lesser-known regions, taking on the odd jobs and rumors while training and growing his team to be even stronger.

The latest rumor he had heard was about Fudan City, in the Hako region. There was an extremely powerful Pokemon in an abandoned mansion outside the city, and people had been disappearing as of late. Of course, the rumors were a few weeks old, because Kane had a bit of trouble with the International Police (let's not go there) and was a bit delayed on his flight. Now, however, he was right outside the mansion, because all of this explaining took forever.

Without knocking, Kane opened the doors. With a creak, a heavily dusty breeze flew into his face, causing him to cough, really, _really loudly_. If there was any Pokemon in the general vicinity of the main entrance, they would know he was there. Just sayin'. Anyways, calming his breathing, Kane entered to mansion. The place was old. Like, really old. Older than his age multiplied by Professor Birch's age, most likely. The atmosphere was stale, yet there were signs of life in the building recently; in fact, a few sheets had been tossed off some furniture and a few bowls and empty bags lay scattered near the back walls. It was extremely dark, as well, but Kane had gotten used to dark places, as his eyes adjusted quite quickly to the shadowy room.

The doors shut behind him without warning, making a loud thump. A few candles automatically lit, causing Kane to flinch a bit from the sudden light. However, he wasn't all that scared. He's had a few run-ins with Ghost-type Pokemon and knew most of the tricks that they play. Although most were more subtle at first.

Ignoring the whispers in the walls (obviously caused by a Lampent; he had experience with his Lampent having a bad day), Kane walked down a hallway. The floorboards were creaking, and multiple scratch marks lined the walls. A few boards were missing, as well, exposing the stone wall behind them.

Finally, he reached a courtyard. A metal fence ran around the area, at least ten feet tall and impossible to climb for a human. A few purple flowers lined the paths, and there were a couple of broken mini-fountains as well. More importantly, however, Kane noticed a patch of blackened grass in the middle of the courtyard. He could have sworn he saw some sort of shadow radiating from it, but the scattered sunlight shining through the trees were making it hard to focus. Instictively clutching a Pokeball, Kane got closer to the black grass and knelt down to touch it-

Suddenly, a force sent Kane flying backwards into one of the fountains. Hitting his back on the fountain's wall, he saw a Haunter fly out of the ground near the black grass and look at him with a demented glare. Getting up, Kane tightened his hold on the Pokeball in his hand and pulled it off his belt, tossing it towards the Haunter. In a flash of light, a Golbat flapped into the sunlight with malice.

_Wait, sunlight?!_ Fear thought, and instinctively made a mad flap anywhere but there. Kane grabbed his Pokemon by the wing and glared at him.

"Stay and fight, or I won't feed you for a week." Kane muttered under his breath. Shivering in fear, Fear decisively turned back around to face the Haunter when Kane let go of his wing and attempt to be somewhat aggressive. Haunter, not impressed, made a wild lunge at the Golbat.

The wild Haunter swung its dismembered hand at Fear. The Golbat made an attempt to dodge, but Haunter was too quick and got a strike in by hitting him with its other hand. The successful Sucker Punch caused Fear to draw back slightly, but not before Kane could issue a command. "Golbat, use Bite!"

Fear quickly flew behind the lunatic Haunter and bit it with tremendous force, ingesting some of the poisoned gases that the wild Ghost/Poison-type was made of. Haunter, frustrated, blindly flailed at the Goldbat. Fear flew out of the way, and Kane spoke up. "Now, confuse it!" Obliging, Fear began making almost-inaudible shrieks. The wild Haunter began shrieking as well, before falling out of the sky and entering the ground.

Fear was about to make a victorious retreat, but Kane was doing otherwise. "Hold still, Golbat." Waiting silently for a few moments, Kane observed the ground with extreme focus. Suddenly, he pointed at a spot near Golbat and shouted, "Bite, again!" The Haunter popped out of the ground and was greeted by the pain of Fear taking another crunch out of it's back. Wailing, Haunter covered it's ears with it's hands and fell onto the ground.

Without second thought, Kane tossed an empty Pokeball at the Haunter. The wild Ghost Pokemon was sucked into the ball, which began to shake. After a few seconds, the ball stopped, and Kane bent down to pick it up. "Is that it?" He asked himself, blankly looking at the Pokeball for a few moments before slipping it into his pocket and sighing. Fear flew over to Kane's side, who returned him to his Pokeball and reattached it to his belt.

As Kane reentered the old mansion, he decided to check the black grass once more. Obviously, the wild Haunter had been protecting that spot for a while, perhaps that's where the strong Pokemon lays dormant? Shrugging, he stepped into the main entrance room, where the doors were being opened.

A girl, perhaps a few inches shorter than Kane, entered the abandoned building. She had weirdly colored indigo hair-no way that was natural. The girl smiled as she called out. "Hello! Lampent! Rei is here!" The girl shouted, reaching into her book-bag as she took out a few meals, placing them on the ground near the other bowls. "Lampent! Lampent? Rei's here with food! But Ricka made these, so they may be toxic... which for you Poison-types is great, right?"

So, the Lampent he heard earlier and other Pokemon lived in this mansion, then? Kane heard sounds coming from below him; probably wasn't a good idea to stick around much longer.

A Muk slid up to the girl, and they both seemed confused as they waited for the Lampent to appear. Sighing, Kane entered their line of sight and began heading for the door, but stopped midway. As the girl looked at him, he made eye contact with her and watched to see if she would say anything. She just made a confused face, confusing Kane himself for a moment before straightening up and walking out the door.

As the mansion got hidden by a cluster of trees, Kane decided to head to the so-called "Constant Box" he read about earlier, and try to find a place to sleep before heading out to check out the mansion again. But first, he just needed to rest after taking that blow to the back earlier. Stepping back onto the route, he gazed out at the nearby hills, that of which had a couple of buildings that, when gathered together, looked somewhat like a rundown motel/daycare area. Sighing, he began walking to it. Time to get a room at the Constant Box.


End file.
